Look At Me
by easydogs
Summary: Stranded in the middle of a storm, Linebeck attempts to bond with an adult Link only to find out that he is in far over his head than he originally thought. Smut/Teasing warning. [UPDATED. THINGS GET SAUCEY.]
1. Chapter 1: Cold

They had docked on what they had incorrectly thought to be a treasure haven when the evening clouds began to appear a deep ivory. Linebeck had insisted that this seemingly innocuous petit land mass had riches hidden beneath it's loamy sand exterior. Ciela harshly protested that they were straying from the task at hand but Link gave a quiet "Okay" to Linebeck's suggestion. His ship, his rules after all. On top of that having him help save his dear friend Tetra only amplified how he felt he should conduct himself around him, even though at this point it had been years since those events and she was now safe. The older man had tossed Link a shovel and commanded him to dig 'wherever he felt it' as Ciela flapped her tiny wings to keep the boy from keeling over under the humidity that had enveloped them.

That was several hours ago, however.

They were too far from civilization to take shelter when the storm began (with 'began' only lightly describing a fraction of the impact when it hit) so with the fearless captain's permission they all retreated to the lower level of the ship. The rain came in heavy, oppressive blankets with the blurred windows and the crashing of the water on the floor above them practically boxing them into the tiny wooden space. Link sat in a corner with a sleeping Ciela cradled on his lap. Linebeck was leaning against the only table, studying maps and scribbling routes that Link didn't care enough to monitor or revise. A bead of sweat ran down the older man's forehead as his young companion's feeling became impossible to ignore.

"Maybe my captain's intuition was only predicting a step in the right direction as opposed to our true final destination, yes?" Linebeck chuckled to himself. An unfamiliar silence filled the room as Linebeck noticed that Ciela was not conscious enough to alleviate the tense situation with her routine scolding. Linebeck put his maps away and glanced at the indifferent boy. The blonde was idly gazing at his feet. His long lashes almost made it seem as if he were a closed-eyed dreaming cherub instead of an upset nineteen year old. Linebeck sucked in his lips in and squinted.

"Kid, things might be tight right now but you've got a legendary pirate captain here! Brave, worldly, rugged, good-looking; why, I ought to toss you an autograph or ten!" He posed in a half-joking half-pleading-for-a-non-downer-response-from-the-sad-boy-his-ignorance-had-upset manner. The boy had slid his gaze from his feet to his pathetic captain and widened his mouth into an attempted smile. Link was clearly tossed into a state of chagrined acceptance for his captain's boasting but also was amused at his attempts to cheer him up. Linebeck beamed and grasped for more responses "But the brave, handsome, fearless Linebeck is also has a valuable asset to him-more amiable than his looks and his fierce sword fighting skills! Where would a man of the sea be without his sturdy sword-totting cute ignorant captain-saving sidekick Link?"

Did he call himself or Link cute?

He realized what he had done and bit his tongue as blood rushed to his face. Even in their freezing cramped space Linebeck could feel the fire now coursing through his veins. The boy's eyes were now wide and on him. The swirling pools of blue that shone more fiercely than the ocean around his pupils were fixated on him. That look could have been a mixture of surprise and any emotion that would without a doubt cause complications later. Link fluttered his thick eyelashes as he registered the captain's comment and immediately directed his attention to the sleeping Ciela.

If Linebeck could muster the courage to run upstairs and throw himself into the depths of the sea then he would have at that frost-melting moment.

He turned away and decided it was only practical to drown in a different way at this particular time. From deep within a shelf the older man extracted a large brown glass bottle with no label. The heavy liquid inside swished around as Linebeck attempted to press the container against himself and hoist it onto the map ridden table. Linebeck pressed his strong, large feet against the ground as he leaned against the bottle and jolted back to tear off the cork. Link curiously watched Linebeck as he almost comically performed his wild movements.

"Pirate's medicine, kid. Don't think too much of it. Helps the strong through cold nights. A million times more potent than that over priced Lon-Lon milk at that village of yours. All the ridiculous things that have passed through my lips are a product of missing my daily dose." He struggled to form coherent sentences while upholding a mature, masculine demeanor. Link was younger than himself after all and thus it was his job to prove his status as a mature adult(even though it was quite evident which of the two was more adult).

The older man took a swig and let out a satisfied moan. The heat that had accumulated over their conundrum made him clumsily unbutton the top few buttons on his shirt. By the time he had gulped down a third of the bottle the atmosphere had returned to how it was at the beginning of the storm; nervous and tense.

The only thing that had changed was Linebeck's inhibition.

Link had set Ciela down on a comfortable stack of soft paper as Linebeck swerved towards him, practically stumbling over his own feet. He was drunk. His shirt was partially unbuttoned. His expression struggled to maintain a façade of seriousness as he felt himself getting sleepy. His masculine defined facial structure and facial hair was only accentuated by his attempts to grapple for some pseudo-authoritarian like dominance. In an attempt to stand above the curled up Link with one leg beside each side of the boy, the man collapsed to his knees and was involuntarily leaning into him. Linebeck was practically sitting on Link. His domineering presence was reduce almost instantaneously to a joke-but instead of laughing Link kept his eyes on his captain and awaited his next move.

"Youu friggin cute savior-of-whatever kid." He slurred

Unexpected.

"Youu think that frilly little green dress thing-o makes you look not cute? Just who in Hylia's name do you think you are-e?" He let out a hiccup.

Unexpected but not unappreciated.

"You think you n' that little fairy can just show me up all the god-god…..god damn time? With yer wishy-washy smart hero nonsense? Well I gotta….got got news for you-u.." Linebeck's breath was drawing nearer and nearer to the young boy as he regurgitated more nonsense. Link quickly darted his eyes back and forth between Linebeck's lips and eyes. The man barely seemed to realize he was occupying the physical space of his companion.

"I could just drown in you."

His lips sloppily pressed up against the soft younger man's. The sudden jolting, pleasant sensation of his nubile sidekick on him made instinctively attempt to pull away. Linebeck clumsily dragged his lips against Link's in an attempt to roll away. The sticky dryness that had built up in that small room practically clasped their skin against one another and drained the energy from their limbs. Suddenly, the crackling of the rain outside seemed muted in contrast to the older man's frantic panting.

As the skin from Linebeck's upper lip slowly peeled itself away from Link the younger man's tongue tore it's way between the space. Linebeck's drunken body was still falling into Link-but now Link was pushing back. His blue gaze practically clamped Linebeck into place as he opened his mouth more and allowed the older man inside. He rubbed his lips rhythmically against Linebeck's and teased him with his tongue. Linebeck was frozen with a mishmash of confusion and curiosity bonded by a drunken haze. He felt the synapses rapidly firing in his brain as his tired body pumped ecstasy into every cell Link lightly brushed. As he felt his bottom lip quiver at the mercy of Link's nibbling teeth he felt the younger man make full eye contact with him as his hands travelled from his sides to his now-quite visible erection.

"Look at me."

Link seductively yet firmly the words as he dipped in and out of teasing Linebeck with his soft, wet lips. With a free hand Link traced his finger over Linebeck's pants covered cock. His penis was practically a visible print through his poor excuse for undergarmets. The tight yet soft stretchy fabric only amplified each stroke until precum dampened the area around the tip. It was hot. Inside and out. For what seemed like a split second Link broke the eye contact induced trance to see how he could remove his own underwear-only to find a disappointing sight when turning the attention back to his partner.

Linebeck had drunkenly fallen asleep.

When the morning came to the trio came to find that the storm had long been over. Linebeck had awoken to Link and Ceila on the opposite side of the room curled up. When he had asked the two if they knew anything about the stain on his pants or his raided liquor cabinet they shook their heads solemnly. A deep sigh escaped from the captain and with a sturdy hand he patted his young(and curiously grumpy) subordinate on the head before mapping the coordinates of their next location.


	2. Chapter 2: Heat

Linebeck was content with a life at sea. For a man so outrageously cowardly and antsy, he slid into the repetitive lifestyle a bit too well. It was a life that demanded nothing more from him than that he move forward and never look back, even if nothing awaited him at the very end of his line of sight. It was simple, uncritical of him and never, ever asked for more than he was immediately willing to give.

Until now.

"Linebeck! Linebeck! Didn't you hear me the first time?" Ciela called from behind him, the little fairy almost rhythmically tugging at the man's long coat to the beat of each syllable.

Linebeck glanced behind him. The foreground of his vision was concealed entirely by the slump of his shoulders, his slouchy default steering posture being the product of many years lazily idling in front of his wheel. The midground of his vision was illuminated by Ciela, who was wildly fluttering her wings about while seemingly clutching the end of his jacket (how did she do that without hands?). In the far reaching background was Link, almost completely obscured by Ciela's moving about in the midground. Linebeck curiously straightened out his posture to get a better look at him.

The boy was gazing at the floor of the ship quite embarrassedly, his shoulders drawn inward with one hand clutching the wrist of another. Using the fingertips of his free hand, he was delicately rubbing the end of his short green tunic. For an (albeit short) adult who surely had defined muscles beneath his thin dress, Linebeck found it almost humorous that he was relegated to such a meek stance.

Not that he was thinking about what lay beneath Link's clothes, though. Definitely not. Linebeck blinked quickly and recomposed, turning his attention to the fairy.

"Now that I finally have your attention" Ciela huffed "I would like to inform you that it has been a good week since Link has washed his clothes, let alone taken a bath!" Linebeck froze. Link? Dirty? Bath? Naked? Ciela closed in on the man's face.

"I know that a sea dog like yourself probably isn't accustomed to a good scrub, but for a good boy like Link who is always doing your dirty work you need to understand that he is inevitably going to need a good cleaning once in a while!" Not even acting remotely surprised at her accurate assessment of him, Linebeck peered behind the peeved fairy.

Link was still gazing intently at the floor, clutching his dress in embarrassment. Linebeck did not sense protest, let alone disagreement with the fairy's sentiments. His behavior led him to wonder if Link had perhaps had a hand in prompting the fairy's suggestion. Maybe the boy wasn't so whipped after all. He sighed.

"Fine, fine." The man resigned "I know of a small group of islands in this general vicinity where you you will have the freedom to-" he crinkled his nose and sneered "wash, preen, groom, whatever you please with what you find. It's a hot spring with so called 'holistic cleansing qualities'."

In the split second before Linebeck turned toward his steering wheel, he caught a glimpse of Link shyly glance up and smile.

The trio arrived at the island in a heartbeat. Link and Ciela dashed off of the boat into the dense thick of trees before them. Linebeck, slightly panged by Ciela's words earlier, cautiously followed at a safe distance behind them, gripping an armful of possessions he did not feel safe leaving alone on the ship. After a brief period of aimlessly wandering, Link had carelessly slipped into a large hot spring.

"Great find kid!" Linebeck sarcastically (yet gratefully) called out to him, setting his possessions carefully on the outer ledge of the spring as Ciela quickly tended to Link to see if he was injured.

Noticing that his sopping wet subordinate was unharmed, Linebeck loudly cleared his voice to make way for an announcement.

"O-oi, fairy." He said, perhaps in a way that was a bit unassertive for his preparations. He was coyly looking away from both Link and Ciela "I took what you said to heart and now I'm attempting to fix it. Unless you want to turn this into a real awkward scene, I suggest you scram!" His attempt to sound cool and in charge was easily countered by the fact that he really, really was afraid of what would happen if she stuck around.

Ciela sighed, but understood; it's not like she could really benefit from a bath with her body anyhow. She quickly gestured to Link that he could holler if he needed help before fluttering off.

Looking at the fairy as she departed behind them, Linebeck closed his eyes and laughed. "It's not every day you see that munchkin obey my commands, huh?" he began to crane his neck back towards Link "Perhaps I can-" his train of thought immediately dissolved as his mind even vaguely registered the sight before him.

Link was peeling off his clothing indiscriminately and dropping it next to him in the springs, paying no mind to Linebeck's boasting. Link's petite yet muscular physique was gradually being unveiled as strip after strip of clothing melted off of him into the water below. With his ratty old tunic done with, Link was preparing to undress his bottom as well. The peep show, though jarring, was the least of Linebeck's concerns; what truly came as a surprise was what lay beneath all those layers.

Link did not wear pants.

He wore thigh highs.

Linebeck did not see how he never noticed this before. Sure, they were high enough that if he wore short-shorts they would look like a single pair of pants but that was besides the point. The top of Link's pure white thigh highs clipped his legs in such a way that accentuated the strip of flesh that pooled over them. Had he been wearing it the entirety of the time they had been together? Has this boy never worn a pair of pants? All those moments where Link had seemingly been sitting wide-legged with just a fold of tunic fabric covering his crotch was not him wearing pants, but him being only inches away from flashing his dear captain.

Link saw Linebeck intently staring at him as he thumbed the inside of his briefs, preparing to take them off. The boy narrowed his eyes and instead opted to sit down in the water, thigh highs and undies and all. Linebeck noticed his noticing and immediately ran his finger through his hair.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry kid, ya just caught me off guard is all." He grumbled, rolling his gaze from Link to the foreground of the hotsprings in front of him. "It's not like everyone wears those, ya know?". From his pile of possessions Linebeck immediately grappled onto his bottle of liquor. Having to use it twice in a week was bad enough; but hey, it helped him deal with those awkward moments. He took a swig quickly before putting it down, not forming eye contact with Link. Link sunk further into the springs, watching carefully for future movements.

With his sense of confidence now slightly higher, Linebeck began to undress – he did make a commitment to Ciela after all. With great finesse in an attempt to break the unnerving silence, he tore off his coat and shoes within seconds. His scarf was next to go, followed by his shirt. Linebeck's physique was not nearly as toned as Link's. The man had some muscle that just also so happened to be buried under a beer belly. He was lucky that his heavily layered manner of dress as well as his slender face deterred others from thinking it that he was too out of shape. Though he was slightly inebriated, he was far from ignorant to the fact that all that was left were his pants.

Linebeck grew nervous.

He could feel the gaze of the boy beaming down on him. Even though Link was outside of his realm of vision, he could feel the presence of that peering boy as Linebeck undid the buckle on his pants. He could feel (or so he imaged) Link impatiently crossing and uncrossing the legs of his defined yet lithe figure, the soaked white fabric of those feminine thigh highs illuminating his legs inside. His mind travelled up the boy's legs to his thighs that rubbed together in anticipation of his captain's undress and then higher to the thin fabric that composed his briefs. While Linebeck's mind wandered, he found himself paying little heed to his automaton like behavior as he undressed. As the belt slid down along with his pants, there was nothing left to hide the raw product of his indecent thoughts.

"Captain….?" Link almost whispered

With that, Linebeck snapped back to reality and his sight was consciously fixated on what lay beneath his now absent baggy pants. Had Link not already voiced his surprise, Linebeck would have certainly done so in his place.

Linebeck had accidentally removed his boxers along with his pants.

Linebeck also pulsing erection.


End file.
